warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blueheart's Path
Blueheart's Path Bluekit rises strong to warriorship. Avoiding somehow her brother's quarrels and having to sort out information of her own. Bluepaw is a loyal apprentice, Blueheart, a loyal warrior. But can she keep it together? Prologue Blueheart lay in the medicine cat's den, Yarrowleaf and Mousepaw peering over to see him. He was dazed, completely confused, baffled at what was happening until he remembered the day before's happinings. Adderpaw, Squirrelpaw, Sunspot (Adderpaw's mentor) and Nightbriar (Squirrelpaw's mentor) had gone out hunting, and come back being chased by ThunderClan. RiverClan had been badly defeated, and so had he. The elders' den had been attacked, lucky Larkpool escaped, but he and Beechpelt had been slaughtered by Hollywhisker and Spidernose. He had watched Beechpelt die, but he was smarter and played dead. Still, everyday, Larkpool would come and see him, and everyday Mousepaw and Yarrowleaf would tell him his chances of survival, they were very slim. "Are you allright Blueheart?" Mousepaw said, Blueheart grunted as pain seared through his leg. "Ashfang wants to see you" Mousepaw replied. Stepping backwards to reveal Ashfang, his grandson standing infront of him, roses in his mouth. "You take care grandfather, if you could come out of this den, you would notice how everyone is sick worried about you. Fernwhisker's kitting is becoming really stressful, I mean, she isn't making it any better, but nobody can blame her, her father, my father, has been killed, and her grandfather, you. These roses are a blessing from StarClan, you will either die peacefully, or live a peaceful life" Ashfang quoted. Blueheart nodded, he understood, and was grateful. Blueheart tried to lift his head to reply, but ended up really hurting his neck. "Is that rain?" Mousepaw asked from next to him as the rain showered down. "Use your nose and find out" Yarrowleaf sighed. "No" Mousepaw replied, "It is fire!" Mousepaw screamed, earsplitting screams were everywhere as the news spilled. Blueheart's head spinned, worry all around, how was she going to do this? She couldn't even move, this was it, this was her end. Ashfang left her, Yarrowleaf and Mousepaw looked at her, "We are going to have to leave you, you will die Blueheart, there is nothing we can do, if we tried to move you you would break you spine, sorry, good bye" Yarrowleaf choked, and they disappeared. No, no - this can not be happening! Blueheart thought, he tried to move be his spine just crumbled. Blueheart screamed in agony, but when he tried to breath in, no air was found, just toxic smoke. He held his breath, his lungs screaming for air until eventualy, he closed his eyes but he was happy as he knew that Lilypool and Shellstar would be waiting. Chapter 1 "Shellkit! Wake up!" Bluekit whimpered prodding Shellkit with his paw. "Be patient Bluekit, it'll come a time when he'll want to open his eyes" Lilypool, Bluekit's mother replied softly. "Can I go outside and play with Gorsekit and Toadkit then?" Bluekit asked curiously. "Yes, sure - off you go" Category:Fanfiction